


Evening Tandem

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #SecretValentine2018, Drama, Gen, Genre tak diketahui, OOC, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Tak ada kata, tak ada rupa. Semua berjalan bersama dengan delusi yang harus Akashi terima tanpa paksaan. Setidaknya.#SecretValentine2018





	Evening Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine day from alien for all the world...
> 
> And this -not-choco-not-sweet-not- gift special for you, someone with no.22nd

Ujung jemarinya terjulur keluar pagar. Pembatas atap pada sore hari. Seorang diri, namun hatinya tidaklah merasa seperti itu sejujurnya. Dirinya hanya sedang bimbang, tak mengerti pada pilihan yang tersodorkan dihadapannya malam nanti. Walau beberapa kata penjelas terdengar dari ponselnya yang masih tertempel pada salah satu telinganya. 

Semakin mereka dekat, semakin tak terjangkau pula baginya akan harapannya, perasaannya juga cintanya. Walau dalam hati ia sangat yakin pada perasaannya terhadap perempuan itu. Mereka tak jarang bertukar pandang, dan waktupun ikut terhenti. Namun beberapa waktu terakhir ia sungguh tau, jika perempuan itu mulai mencoba membunuh perasaannya. Untuk Akashi. Dan dengan mudahnya ia menyakiti hatinya yang tak pernah terjamah apa itu kasih sayang selain haus akan kemutlakan.

"Maaf," suara lembutnya masih terngiang dalam pikiran si pemuda bersurai merah. Itu tadi malam, tepat setengah jam sebelum ia tertidur dengan perasaan kalut.

"Kebohonganmu. Tentang kau yang tidak mencintaiku," jarinya mencengkeram erat kawat pagar hingga ujungnya kukunya memutih. Perasaan geram menyapa. 

Ya, Akashi tau. Tentang lelaki yang sekarang telah memiliki perempuan itu, pangkatnya sungguh luar biasa jauh diatasnya. Walau ia sendiri menyadari bahwa suatu saat nanti ia juga akan ada pada posisi yang setingkat, namun itu masihlah suatu saat. Dan perempuan itu tak mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Akashi mengerti, seandainya kekuatannya memeluk lebih kuat lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak dibiarkan menang lagi. Angin menembus dan menusuk hatinya. Ego yang tumpang tindih.

Iris merah-emasnya beralih memandang kearah seberang. Bibir bawahnya tergigit kuat-kuat. Menahan umpatan mungkin. Seseorang -jika ada- tolong hapuskan mantra yang tak terpatahkan ini. Terlalu mengutuk diri Akashi. Patah hati untuk yang kedua, setelah sang itu tiada. Terhembus dalam heaan nafas semua rasa.

Saatnya menggunakan topeng yang biasa kembali.

.  
.  
.

Beralih waktu pada hari berikutnya, masih tak percaya pada kenyataan yang ada. Sepanjang jalan ia sendirian, selalu terasa begitu. Jika terhitung sejak kemarin, sudah 16 jam berlalu untuknya menangis dalam kiasan semata. Matanya tak sembab, karna perasaannya yang tercabik. Berdarah dan remuk. Ya... Anggap saja sebanyak apapun ia mencoba menangis, tetap saja ia takkan mampu menggapai perempuan itu. Seandainya panggilan dari keabadian terdengar kembali, dapatkah mereka bersatu kembali?, dalam pikiran Akashi saja.

Tak ada yang seperti perempuan itu, Akashi berani menjamin. Dan tak ada rasa perih ditinggalkan begitu saja, ditinggal menikah begitu saja. Oh... Sakitnya tak seberapa, sungguh. Namun Akashi bersumpah takkan mau merasakan ini lagi. Sama sekali tak mau.

Dan kembali disaat yang sama lagi. Apakah mulai kemarin atap sekolah pada sore hari telah menjadi tempat kesukaan seorang Akashi Seijuro yang tengah gundah gulana?, jika Mibuchi Reo yang melihat pasti iya. Namun dimata Hayama malah terlihat seperti tempat mencari ilham berupa kutukan saja. Aura suramnya menguar sampai lapangan basket dalam gym yang ada di gedung sebelah. Luar biasa menakutkan. Juga menggelikan, sesekali mungkin Hayama berpikir untuk mengajak Reo-Nee untuk memotret raut gundah kapten mereka itu. Jika kegalauan ini berlangsung lama. Sementara keadaan si pemuda merah itu sendiri semakin mengenaskan dalam lamunannya.

Semeter dari pagar, melamun dan merasakan eksistensi khayalannya yang kembali melayang. 

Ia bertemu perempuan itu dalam keadaan kebingungan, sebenarnya pelarian dari tanggung jawab. Kegiatan sehari-hari yang melelahkan, pertandingan yang jarang berhenti mengingat ini musimnya juga. Ah... Jadi rindu beberapa teman pelanginya dulu.  
Dalam kesempatan yang sangat sempit, dari dasar memorinya terajut sisi untuk sang perempuan yang berakhir spesial baginya. Sebuah kisah yang mungkin akan merubah takdir. Seandainya ia mampu merubah keadaan yang sekarang.

Sayang tak bisa.

Jelas sekali dalam sekelibat pandangnya saat itu, wajah lembut yang malu-malu, raut meragu yang menggetarkan perasaan siapapun termasuk dirinya yang selalu yakin terhadap apapun. 

Akashi akan selalu mengingatnya hingga suatu hari nanti lebih dari hari ini atau kemarin. Akashi yang juga tak ingin melepaskan dirinya, apalagi membiarkannya pergi. Namun semua berakhir sekarang, saat dering ponselnya mengembalikan semua pikiran Akashi kedunia nyata. Waktunya pulang. Dan Akashi lupa bahwa ia tidak latihan hari ini. 

Didalam gym Rakuzan seolah surga, tak ada latihan neraka apalagi ancaman dari gunting yang melayang dua hari ini.

.  
.  
.

Ruangan yang gelap. Tirai jendela yang tak tertutup rapat juga temaram menyilaukan cahaya dari laptop terputarkan animasi yang populer saat itu bagi para sampah masyarakat yang disebut otaku atau dalam bahasa sopannya sebagai seorang pecinta anime.

Akashi mencoba mencari kesempatan malam ini, dia tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya pada sang perempuan berhelaian indigo itu bahkan sampai detik ini, walaupun ia sadar, ini sebuah kesalahan. Perempuan itu telah terikat pada lelaki lain, ikatan suci berwarna merah pula. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, Akashi tak mampu menghentikan diri.

Hasrat yang terbebas dalam gelap, tubuhnya bergerak cepat demi menemui perempuan itu, dan mereka terhalang kaca. Namun Akashi akan tetap kukuh untuk membuat tubuh itu menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Seandainya...

"Jika kita bertemu terlebih dahulu dimasa lalu..., ayo kita bersama selalu," delusi paling kejam terdengar dari dalam dirinya. Egois sekaligus bodoh.

Namun semuanya hancur begitu saja. Menembus melewati batas waktu, dan dimensi. Dalam horizon yang tak menentu.

Sementara rasa cinta Akashi akan terus berlanjut. Karna saat ini dirinya melihat itu, perempuan itu yang tengah berbahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sempurna, namun juga tak sempurna. Karna bukan dirinya yang ada disana, mendekap bahu sang wanita, melainkan lelaki lain. Suaminya yang nyata.

Airmatanya meleleh begitu saja, sebodoh dengan apapun, tak ada yang melihat juga. Akashi kehilangan semua kosakatanya. Tapi jujur saja, dalam memorinya takkan ia lupa. 

Bagaimana sakitnya ditambah fakta, tak terbantahkan siapapun. Akashi mengerti, seberapa nilainya dibanding lelaki itu sekarang, paham malah.Yah... Saatnya menyerah. Dan melupakan perempuan itu. Akashi pergi tertidur setelahnya.

.  
Dalam mimpi semua bisa saja terasa indah.

.  
.

"Come along with me," suara lembut Hinata terdengar lagi.  
"I’m entranced by you, close those eyes of yours," Akashi tertawa kecil menanggapi ajakan sang perempuan. Dan sang perempuan bersurai indigo kembali bertanya dalam pandangan.

"I will take you away into the night sky...

Now, let’s fly," mereka mengikis jarak dengan cepat, namun tak kasar. Mengabaikan apapun yang ada sekarang.   
.  
.  
Sepasang iris beda warna itu terbuka dan berkedip beberapa kali kemudian, terbangun dari tidur tidak nyamannya didepan layar monitor laptop yang makin meremang tanda daya yang telah berkurang drastis. Melirik langsung pada ujung bawah layar dan hanya berjarak dua jam dari waktu terakhir kali ia melihat jamnya. Namun mimpinya jahat. Akashi tau, jika waifunya sekarang telah canon menikah dengan sang hokage yang dikagumi. Namun, tetap saja ia tak rela, walau apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tetaplah harus menjadi miliknya. Tak boleh dimiliki siapapun bahkan lelaki paling hebat sedunia animasi ninja itu. 

Mau dikata apa, Akashi akan menghentikan hobby pelampiasannya ini mulai sekarang, mengantisipasi rasa patah hati untuk sekian kali lainnya, sudah tak kuat. Lebih baik tidur saja daripada capek sendiri karna waifu pergi. Ah... Akashi benar-benar akan berhenti mulai saat ini. Ia bahkan lupa tidak datang latihan selama dua hari. Mungkin besok porsi latihan akan meningkat 3 kali lipat. Dan menghapus semua episode lengkap tentang seorang ninja dan kekasih dua dimensinya itu. Keresahan selama dua hari sudah merepotkan. Dan memang begitu walau hanya dirinya saja yang merasa bahwa dunia ini tak indah lagi, tak seterang dan bahkan tak senormal biasanya.

Intinya cuma jangan jatuh rasa, tak ada sukanya, melainkan sengsara saja ujungnya. Benar-benar menyiksa. Lebih baik fokus pada kehidupan yang ada. Walau hanya dengan seorang chara. Akashi jadi merasa punya rahasia yang tak berguna dan malah akan menjadi aib seandainya saja tersebar tanpa disengaja.

Anggap saja hanya mimpi, ya mimpi dirinya menjadi nista sesaat. Semoga sang ayah juga tak tau tentang hal ini. 

Walau dari tempat lainnya, sosok bersurai merah yang jauh lebih dewasa tengah menahan geli setengah mati karna barusaja melihat putra semata wayangnya berekspresi tak wajar didepan layar laptopnya. Ini hanya kebetulan kok, jangan dipikirkan....

 

Owari dengan gajenya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei
> 
> Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei
> 
> And Alien just want to say, "Sorry for something like this, what is this? And lebay isn't?", /ditabok Neji


End file.
